02373
}} is the 2,375th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 9 June, 1998. Plot Part 1 At the Old School Tearooms, Betty still suspects Mandy of stealing washing. She is trying to hurry Marlon up in the kitchen. He is losing the breakfast custom because he is so slow. Eric demands the keys to the Village Hall from Vic. He says that the vicar has banned him. Eric is appalled and feels that he is being held to ransom by the vicar. The Dingles do not rate Zak's chances in the quiz until he starts to show off. Butch wants to be on his team then. Chris invites Kelly to lunch. She is horrible to him at first. Biff and Tara are cool with each other. She is worried that he will boast about his conquest. Steve is nasty to Betty in the tearooms, but she gets the better of him. Everyone is getting excited about the quiz and the prize money. Jed wants Jack on his team. He is trying to get beer money out of everyone. Betty accuses Mandy of stealing her clothes. She has called the police and takes them all out to look at her line. She is shocked when her washing has reappeared. Part 2 Mandy demands an apology from Betty. the policeman wants to know if Betty has been drinking. Kim is pleased to see James at the end of the day. Steve has fallen asleep upstairs and Kim is furious. They row. Biff overhears Tara and Chris talking about rent rises. He is impressed by her attitude towards Chris. Donna tells Kirsty that she is looking forward to her mum coming home. Jed then joins them and asks for money for a cup of tea. Eric is rude to the vicar on the phone. He then refuses to let Marlon go off for rugby practice. Biff joins the rugby team. Will hangs around. Zak and Butch leave early. He wants to get to the Woolpack for the quiz. Jack is going to be Betty's partner . Vic asks Donna to leave the room while he talks to Kelly. She wants him to admit that he cheated on her mum. Mandy gives Paddy £300 from the sale of Kim's dresses to put towards the repairs to Zoe's car. He is really grateful. The quiz begins and Zak feigns innocence at knowing the answers. Vic tells Kelly that he loves Viv. The quiz is over and Betty grabs the microphone. She asks for the washing line thief to stop. Roy admits to Jack that he has been messing up the washing. He then puts a pair of knickers into Jack's coat pocket. Biff sits with Steve in the pub. Steve says that he is desperate for a job. Heather announces that the Dingles have won the quiz. Zak accepts the prize money. Kim brings James into the Woolpack to look for Steve. She humiliates him in front of everyone. Viv arrives home. Kelly announces that either Viv leaves or she does. Vic's silence forces her to go. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes